The Legend Says It
by Asagi Yukihime
Summary: Halloween fanfic! Eren and Levi attend halloween party. "Hei heicho, do you know how to defeat a vampire? If you don't know, let me tell you" Eren said in husky voice. I'm newbie here, so maybe, I will make you dissapointed at me, but please enjoy the story.


Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

The Legend Says It

Pair: Ereri/ErenxLevi

Rate: M

Genre: romance

Warning: boyslove/BL/Yaoi, typo everywhere, bad grammar

It's Halloween yaoi fanfic –ereri fanic– don't like, don't read. No bash, no flame

Halloween fanfic. I know it's late, but why not post it? Maybe you would like it. Enjoy!

Levi wonder, why this night, the camp was loud. Too loud from usual. He is not a socialist, he rather alone in his room, read a book and drink his coffee. That's what he want to do before a slam of his door open wide. Hanji come with her body wrapped in bloody covered white fabric, as if she was a mummy. Well, she costumed as a mummy he guess, since today is Halloween.

"Riii-vaaaa-iiii! Let's go the party! Don't lock yourself here! I've prepared your costume as well!" she said.

Levi stare her and decline her invitation. Why would he go into a party only to look ridiculous like hanji? But, it seems hanji wouldn't let levi skip the party. She drag Levi to her room, then throw him his costume, forcing levi to go attend the party. Levi sigh and do as he told. Change his clothes to his costume, and they enter the hall. Everyone seems content with the party because at night the titan won't make a move. They can relax for a while, just to celebrate Halloween. Levi is not really into a party, so he choose to drink/eat something in the corner of the hall.

Levi wear a vampire costume. Just like daily white clothes covered with black coat, a long black with golden line as ornaments, a pair of bat wing beside his head. Levi even wear a fake vampire fang to complete the costume. Levi didn't need to wear powder to look as pale as a vampire would be. His porcelain skin just enough to make him look like one. His skin already pale enough.

Maybe, because his vampire costume (or his charisma and his handsome feature) Levi earn a few whispers, glazes, giggle with blushing cheeks from some girl/women (and even men). Before Levi could tell them to fuck off and leave him alone, a shadow come and hug him. A sudden hug make levi unable to keep his balance and fell to the ground. Levi groan lightly and lift his face to see his attacker. Grey meet green crystal, and he realize who his attacker is.

It's Eren. Eren wear a wolf costume he guess. With a pair of black dog ear and dog's tail, clothes with fur around his neck and chest.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" Levi growl, shoving the boy to stand up.

"Well, I think you really cute in this costume. So I wanted to hug you." Eren whispered in Levi's ear with husky tone, making the raven haired vampire shuddered lightly.

"Well... You too... You're ...handsome." Levi reply, averting his face so he could hide his blushing face. For Eren, that act always makes Levi cuter.

"Say, heicho, do you know a legend about vampire and werewolf clan?" Eren inquire his beloved captain. There is a mischief in his tone and his eyes.

Levi didn't answer, he doesn't know that kind of legend. He doesn't even interested in something that doesn't exist. For Levi, legend just a legend. Just a story, they're not real. Levi focused only in slashing titans, keep humanity exist. He doesn't care anything that not real.

"Hm... Seems you don't know about it eh? I'll tell you then!" Eren said excitedly.

"No need. I don't interested in a legend." Levi yawning.

"Eeeh~ but I think it would be interesting. You see, in the legend, it is said that the vampire was annihilated by the werewolf. It is said, that only a werewolf can defeat a vampire, beside the priests of course. You know how the werewolf defeat a vampire?" Eren ask, now, there was a clear lust in his eyes, which make Levi wonder why. Again, Levi stay silent as he doesn't know how the werewolf defeat a vampire.

Eren move closer to Levi's ear, with a husky tone, he said "The werewolf, they _ate_ the vampire". Now, that answer why there was a lust in Eren's eyes.

"You... You want to do... That...?" Levi glanced up, meet Eren whose eyes has full of lust. Well, it's better than standing in the corner and do nothing in the party. So, "bring me to _your room_." Is all Levi said before Eren drag him fast to his room.

Eren shut his door and throw Levi into the bed. Slowly, Eren towering Levi, pinned Levi's hands above his head. Eren lowered his head and kiss Levi. At first, it was gentle kiss, slow, warm, without tongue involved. But, slowly, the kiss getting intense. Eren bite Levi's bottom lip, demanding an entrance which Levi gladly open. Eren's tongue explored Levi's wide mouth, rubbed here and there, but the fake fang inside Levi's mouth getting in the way. Eren break their kiss to take out Levi's fake fang. Then they continue their hot kiss. Eren begin to move his hips, moving it so his clothed cock rubbed against Levi's. Levi moaned and Eren groaned.

The need for oxygen make both of them break their kiss. Levi inhale as much as he can, while Eren watch the other male's chest. Slowly, eren unbuttoned Levi's clothes, preparing to move to the next step, getting naked. They have do it multiple times, yet, Eren never bored seeing Levi's chest. The way Levi inhale, the way his chest rise and down, the way sweat wet his chest, the pink –nearly hard– nipples. Eren feel the urge to taste those nipple. So, he lowered his head and take the left nipple into his mouth while his left hand play with Levi's right nipple. Levi jolted from the act, gasping, and moaning. Under Eren, Levi is not humanity's strongest soldier, he is a moaning mess who begged more of Eren's touch.

Eren give whatever his captain wish, hard or gentle, everything Levi wanted. And Levi want it hard, so they play hard. In the end, the legend says it. Only werewolf who can defeat vampire…..by eating them. This is the best Halloween Levi had.

And because the author is not ready yet, I can't write more than this. I'm so sorry :") please don't kill me.

A/N:

I am so sorry! I read hardcore fanfic, yes, but I can't write one. I feel very embarrassed everytime I tried to write one. I know I got you disappointed at me, but once again, I'm sorry.

And I know I should have update the forbidden love story (shizaya) but damn, this couple caught my attention for the whole month, so I wrote this one as halloween fic. Hahaha. I'll try update my shizaya fanfic as soon as I get inspiration to do so.


End file.
